Beyond Infatuation
by mrtysh
Summary: Rouge is in love with Knuckles. Need I say more? Oneshot, Knuxouge KnucklesxRouge KxR.


**Beyond Infatuation**

_by mrtysh_

"But he _never _notices me, Amy! How do you expect me to tell him how I feel if he doesn't even know who I am?" Rouge demanded angrily.

"Now, you don't know that for a fact. Knuckles may be a bit unobservant, but he's bound to notice _you_, Rouge. You're a great girl, and no one can deny that; even him," Amy insisted. Rouge had been infatuated with Knuckles for the longest time, but Knuckles seemed less enthusiastic about the idea though it had never been tested.

Rouge huffed and gave up on her reasoning. Amy continued, "For all we know, he may think the same way, he just doesn't know how to approach the situation. Take a chance, Rouge. It can work out, believe it or not."

This being about the one thousandth time they had had this discussion, Rouge caved in and decided to try it out. "All right, Amy. I'll give it a try. I'll go right now!"

"That's the spirit!" Amy's grin broadened as she gave Rouge an encouraging hug. "Good luck, Rouge!"

Rouge thanked her and sighed hopelessly. She knew absolutely nothing about telling someone her feelings for them; especially one whom she thought didn't even know her. But with someone like Amy pestering her, Rouge had to succumb to the demands from Amy and those of her own; to be with someone...

She had always imagined it, but hadn't been with anyone, to everyone's surprise. She was always classified as a very beautiful individual, with an amazing figure. But apparently that wasn't enough for the guys around here.

Reluctantly, she admitted she did like him, for the longest time now, and for love to happen she would have to take the risk. Right now, Knuckles would be at his home, so Rouge headed that way.

-

Nervously fidgeting in front of Knuckles' front door, Rouge struggled to regain composure. Her face was tinted pink and she was having trouble finding it in her to knock on the door. After a minute of an enraged war of thoughts roaming through her mind ceased, Rouge knocked firmly on the door.

_What if I can't figure out what to say? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he does? I don't know what to think... _were Rouge's thoughts as Knuckles walked to his door wondering who would wish to see him at such an odd time of day.

The large door creaked slightly as it was opened, and Knuckles stepped out to greet her warmly yet questionably. "Oh, hello, Rouge...? What are you doing here?" he asked, astounded by her presence.

"Hello, Knuckles! I just wanted to... tell you something?" she inwardly frowned upon her questioned tone.

"Okay, tell me," he replied; calm as anything.

"Well, I-" Rouge froze, earning the raising of an eyebrow and a puzzled expression. She couldn't find the right words, just as she had feared.

The next thing she knew, she found herself leaning in toward him, enticed by his masculinity and soothing aroma. She kissed him, without hesitation. It had to be the most amazing sensation she'd ever felt.

Knuckles, not one to reject a kiss, wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer.

Rouge was surprised by his reaction, but she pulled away to tell him what she had originally meant to say. "I'm in love with you."

Knuckles knew this from the previous kiss, but it still shocked him that anyone _loved_ him. Sure there had been crushes, but love was almost foreign to him. It was so great to hear it being said by the one he'd always considered.

"I... love you to, Rouge! I love you, I want to be with you," he kissed her again, more deeply; he hated to pull away from such a great new experience.

-

From then on, they stayed together, a jubilant couple. Amy was immensely proud of Rouge for taking such a huge step. Rouge knew how lucky she was to have such an amazing lover, she couldn't think of anything better than Knuckles.

**A/N: Uhh... it was okay? Maybe. I guess its fine, its only my third in this category and my first for Knuckles and Rouge.(Believe me, I've done more than three fics.) Really short, almost a drabble; the title sucked. (Well, I'm really busy with this college stuff and I'm working on a bigger project!!) Thanks so much for reading this, please critique it. R&R!!!!**


End file.
